


Improved wolfsbane

by NerdyCJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyCJ/pseuds/NerdyCJ
Summary: Feel free to use this idea I came up with, improving wolfsbane to be less revolting in taste and a pain reliever. If you use this, feel free to comment your work. I would love to read what it inspired.





	Improved wolfsbane

Ingredients & Properties  
•  
Powdered silver (1/2 cup)-  
Powdered silver is used in many medical coatings as an antibacterial substance. It is unclear what it’s exact effect is on werewolf bites, because despite this quality it is unable to cure the venom passed through the saliva of a werewolf during a bite. It is used as a cauterizing agent, and presents evidence of this metal’s usefulness in stopping the heavy bleeding associated with cursed wounds such as those from lycanthropy. If the werewolf is attacked, or harms himself, it aids in clotting wounds and keeping them from infection.  
•  
Powdered moonstone (1/2 cup)-  
Moonstone famously absorbs the energy of the moon, helping to harness the light and healing properties, absorbing into the potion.  
•Moonseed (15 berries crushed in mortar, grinding with a circular motion with the pestle for 1 minute)-   
Used as a healing property for sores on the skin and described as having a bitter taste. It is toxic to humans; werewolves can consume it with little problems. Helps the werewolf heal during and after the shift.   
•Dittany ( 1 cup of dittany oil, extracted through Distiller)-   
A powerful healing herb and restorative, dittany can be eaten raw to heal shallow wounds and can be applied topically to mend broken flesh and help prevent scarring. Although heavy doses are unlikely, the oils may be used to ease the physical transition into a werewolf by easing pain. The oils are highly volatile, gluey to the touch, and with a very fragrant, lemony aroma. Dittany has been used in witchcraft to enhance one’s ability to use astral projection, to separate the mental body from the physical body. This may be part of what makes Wolfsbane Potion the ability to bestow the user their mental facilities when their body changes.

•Moonlight (wolfsbane needs to be harvested at moonlight, and the potion needs to bathe in the light of the moon for one full night) -   
The light of the Moon seems to contain a magic all its own, and as the key factor in a werewolf’s transformation it is potentially the most important part of brewing the potion. The aconite may need to be harvested in direct light of a full moon. The entire potion may need to be bathed in moonlight. The connections to the werewolf are too great for this not to be a pivotal role player. The moon is associated openly with the concept of transformation due to it’s phases, and the full moon is associated with enlightenment and the mind. Human emotion is also strangely noted to peak during the time of the full moon, furthering the connection to behavior and thoughts–aspects the Wolfsbane potion directly seeks to protect. 

•Wolfsbane ( 3 bundles of wolfsbane, including roots, crushed in mortar, grinding with a stiff wrist with the pestle for 10 minutes.)- 

The primary ingredient of the Wolfsbane potion is, naturally, wolfsbane - a flowering plant also known commonly as monkshood or aconite. The name comes from the use of the toxic leaves in animal bait, primarily used to kill wolves. Though such actions are not condoned today, it should be noted that the leaves are highly toxic and potentially lethal, although the flowers are very useful in potion-making, as are the roots. Wolfsbane keeps the behavior of the werewolf manageable, killing off aggressive behavior. Wolfsbane is the primary ingredient of the potion, which is perhaps what gives it the faint, blueish smoke that rises from it when prepared correctly.

• Witch Hazel (hamamelis) ( 1/2 cup of witch hazel extract, harvested through Distiller)-   
Witch hazel is an astringent anti-inflammatory compound, produced from the leaves and bark of the North American Witch-hazel shrub (Hamamelis virginiana).  
•  
White Willow Bark (1 cup of grinded bark, crushed in mortar, grinding with a straight wrist using the pestle for 8 minutes.) -   
The active ingredient in white willow is salicin, which the body converts into salicylic acid. This tree’s covering lowers the body’s levels of prostaglandins, hormone-like compounds that can cause aches, pain, and inflammation. What’s more, white willow bark doesn’t upset the stomach or cause internal bleeding like many over-the-counter aspirins. Turn to this herb for relief from menstrual cramps, muscle pains, arthritis, or after knee or hip surgery as it reduces swelling.

•Aquamin (grind a pound of Lithothamnion red algae, in mortar, grinding with a circular wrist using the pestle for 15 minutes.) -  
Derived from red seaweed, aquamin is a powerful pain reducer, too. In a study published in Nutrition Journal, of 70 volunteers, Aquamin users reduced arthritis pain by 20% in a month and had less stiffness than patients taking a placebo. Helping to diminish inflammation and helps to build bone, aquamin is rich in both calcium and magnesium, too. Reported to have a salty taste. •

Lavender (1 cup extract, harvested through Distiller) -  
Used as a relaxant, strong taste covers up the bitter taste of the potion, although keeps the salty tones of the red algae. 

Directions:  
Combine the dry ingredients into a silver cauldron, using a silver spoon to thoroughly mix it together clockwise. Turn on the heat to medium, heating the dry mix up to 50 degrees. Add the essences and wet ingredients, mixing counter clockwise thoroughly until the potion looks like a muddy brown color. Rise the heat, to 150 degrees, and stir counter clockwise swiftly under the moonlight. Once the moon influences the potion to start smoking blue under the heat, stop stirring, and let it boil under the moon supervised for 15 minutes, stirring periodically. Turn the heat off, allowing the potion to sit under the moonlight for the rest of the night, allowing the moonstones in the potion to absorb the needed energy from the moon, and thickening the blue smoke. The smell is potent, unpleasant, but the lavender and red algae create a salty/ flowery taste to mask the bitterness of the potion.


End file.
